<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>milgramagines by singofyoursins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507058">milgramagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/singofyoursins/pseuds/singofyoursins'>singofyoursins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MILGRAM (Music Videos)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arcades, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/singofyoursins/pseuds/singofyoursins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>imagines w the milgram gang &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How MILGRAM Characters Would Respond to Hugs/Getting Hugged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>how milgram chars would react to getting hugged. includes the guards and the prisoners.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GUARDS<br/>
Es:<br/>
- “What, no way.”<br/>
- That’d be their immediate response as they try to push you away from them.<br/>
- They weren’t really up for fooling around, especially if they have a job to do.<br/>
- But you weren’t having any of that, so you keep pushing to hug them.<br/>
- The both of you struggle for a good amount of time, but eventually it either ends with you giving up and being pouty for the rest of the day, or Es giving up and having to deal with your wrath. And by wrath, I mean, warm embrace.<br/>
- They don’t openly admit it, but they actually like your hugs. It’s a good way to unwind. But don’t expect them to say it to you. They’ll probably only tell it to Jackalope or something.</p><p>Jackalope<br/>
- Nearly the same as Es. He’d basically deny you at first.<br/>
But again, he’s just a rabbit, and you’re a lot taller than him.<br/>
- So he doesn’t have much power against you, other than having to stab you with his horns and / or biting you.<br/>
- (Which he doesn’t actually do since hurting you is the last thing he wanted to do.)<br/>
- So instead, he’ll struggle for a bit, but will give up. When he does, he’ll just sink into your embrace, clearly enjoying it.<br/>
- “Ah, so warm in here~ I like it~” “Dunno why I denied you earlier, but we should do this more often~”</p><p> </p><p>PRISONERS<br/>
001 - Haruka<br/>
- “A-A hug…?”<br/>
- He’d repeat your words out loud with a stutter, his voice shaking.<br/>
- The concept of love was so foreign and jaded to him to the point that he was craving and begging it from someone, everyone for too long, and look at him now. In a position where someone could finally show him what it’s like.<br/>
- He’d be all panicky and doubtful about it first, stuttering out sentences and finally asking “D-Do I deserve it…? I-I think someone else deserves it, not me…”<br/>
- You cut him off by giving him a hug, comforting him that he DOES deserve it and that he SHOULD deserve it. Please be ready to be met by shaky arms and tears as he digs his head into your neck.<br/>
- “T-Thank you… Thank you so very much…” He enjoyed it - a lot - and he’d love to do it again, maybe even asking you to do so and hug him again. He’s sweet inside, really, so thank you for enabling him.</p><p>002 - Yuno<br/>
- “Hmm, a hug? Sure! That’ll be ¥1750.”<br/>
- She’d be chill about it, and she’d jokingly ask for money afterwards, with no ill intent. It’s her force of habit that drives her to say that, but she doesn’t mean it at all. At least, half of the time she doesn’t.<br/>
- If you do pay her, she’ll giggle at you, and maybe flick your forehead. “Ahaha, you really don’t have to pay me! I was joking~” She teases. “I’ll give you a discount, only you! So, have a hug for free~”<br/>
- If you don’t pay her and just steal a hug from her, she’ll be pouty. “Aw, cheapskate~ Oh well, guess I’m gonna have to give you a discount~”<br/>
- Whichever option you do choose, it’ll result to her giggling, and hugging you for a brief amount of time, and then pulling away with a bright smile. I think it’s safe to say that you both enjoyed your time!<br/>
- “Just remember that there’ll be a fee to pay for the next time you wanna hug, okay?” She half-jokes.</p><p>003 - Fuuta<br/>
- “A hug? The hell are you saying?”<br/>
- He’d be confused about it first, acting tough. Pssh, a hug? That’s for weak people! And he’s FAR from the concept of weak!<br/>
- But deep down, he actually does like the idea of a hug. It’d be nice to have some comfort, too. But he’s more keen on keeping up his tough guy act, so it’s hard to show what his true thoughts were if there are people.<br/>
- If you do it by surprise, whether you have his consent or not, he’ll jolt in surprise, and then look around frantically if there’s anyone nearby that can see this.<br/>
- “What the hell are you doing? Get away from me. He’d scoff, and try to push you away, acting as if he’s annoyed by it.<br/>
- But he actually really likes it. He just doesn’t want to admit it. Either way, he’d hug you back. You both enjoyed your time! And he’d also like to do it again, even if it doesn’t look like so.</p><p>004 - Muu<br/>
- “Y-You aren’t going to do anything bad to me, will you…?”<br/>
- Poor girl is wary and you have to comfort her about it.<br/>
- You tell her no, and that you aren’t planning on hurting her anytime.<br/>
- She’s relieved, but she’s still a bit cautious about it. She’ll allow you to give her a hug, but only for a limited amount of time.<br/>
- “As long as you don’t hurt me, it’s fine… I think.”<br/>
You have to initiate the hug, so when you do, Muu will stiffen up. She’ll hesitate, but she’ll wrap her arms around you too, and she’ll return the hug. But this is only for a brief moment, as she’ll pull away when she feels like it’s enough.<br/>
- Like the others, she likes it! And she’d like to do it again. “That… T-That was actually alright… I-I’d like to do it again sometime, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>005 - Shidou<br/>
- This man is confused.<br/>
- You asked him if it was alright to hug him. Yeah, it was alright, but he was confused. When did you get a sudden burst of affection? And why him, of all people?<br/>
- Like, seriously. He’s wondering why you chose HIM of all people. I mean, there was Yuno, Mikoto, and Mahiru, who were the most comfortable to be with. And there were also the other prisoners, maybe even the guards. So why him?<br/>
- You snap him out of his thoughts by hugging him anyways. He’d jolt in shock, but awkwardly hug back. It’s a bit of an uncomfortable situation for him, but if it’s for you then he wouldn’t mind.<br/>
- You two stay like this for a short amount of time before he pulls away. As much as he liked it too he’d also like his personal space as well.<br/>
- “Well, thank you for your time. It was… quite enjoyable.”</p><p>006 - Mahiru<br/>
- “A hug? Of course! I thought you’d never ask!”<br/>
- The woman would comply to anything you’d ask, especially hugs. She basically runs on affection and love so hearing you want to hug HER makes her REALLY happy.<br/>
- She’d give the sweetest hugs. Squeezing you tight, wrapping her arms around your waist and pulling you close, snuggling into your neck as she giggles lightheartedly.<br/>
- If it comes to letting go, YOU have to let go. Because if you just leave it all to her, she wouldn’t even let go. She loves it like this, and she’d love it if you two stayed like this forever.<br/>
- When you let go, she’d just laugh again, saying how much she loved it and that she’d love to do it again with you anytime. The both of you are content.<br/>
- “I hope we can do this again sometime!” She’d say with a bright smile.</p><p>007 - Kazui<br/>
- Near same reaction as Shidou. Basically, confused.<br/>
- I mean, he wouldn’t really mind, but why HIM of all people?<br/>
- Seriously, there are other prisoners out there. Mahiru, Haruka… Heck, even Kotoko, maybe! Why him? He’s just an old man who wants everything to be easy. So just… Why?<br/>
- You just shake the fact that he’s an old man off, and hug him anyways. You tell him you don’t care what he labels himself as - you just wanna show him some affection. He’s expected this, but he’s still surprised.<br/>
- He’d stay frozen for a few seconds before hugging back as well. It’s been quite a while since he’s had affection shown to him by someone so it’s quite a nice change<br/>
- “Haa… Thanks for hugging this old guy. I missed these kinda stuff.”</p><p>008 - Amane<br/>
- “Eh? A hug?”<br/>
- Hugs? Oh, those things that people do to show affection?<br/>
- She’s never really had those. At least, she thinks she hasn’t. She’s not sure, but she’s actually a bit curious about what these things are, and why you’re asking for one.<br/>
- On the other hand, you’re shocked. What child doesn’t know what hugging is? Seriously, what happened to her?<br/>
- With this shock, you just pull her into one. She’s frozen, and she really doesn’t know what to do. This is a hug? It feels… Nice, for her. She eventually just, places her hands around your shoulders, awkwardly gripping them hoping she’s doing it correctly. Eventually, you both pulled away.<br/>
- “That was a hug? It’s… Actually very nice. Thank you for teaching me what those are.” Safe to say, you enjoyed your time.</p><p>009 - Mikoto<br/>
- “Hm? A hug? Sure!”<br/>
- Well, he’s pretty chill with it. He’s chill with anything you do, actually.<br/>
- He knows he can trust you since you’ve been nothing but nice, so he knows you aren’t gonna do anything bad.<br/>
- He has his arms open wide, and you just get right in. Wrapping your arms around him, and he wraps his around yours too. He’d hug a bit tightly, but not tight enough to choke you.<br/>
- You both eventually let go after a brief moment of a hug, smiles on your faces. You both enjoyed it, Mikoto especially, since he could at least relax for a bit with all the strange stuff happening around in Milgram.<br/>
- “Thanks for that! It was great!”</p><p>010 - Kotoko<br/>
- “... You’re serious?”<br/>
- She thought it was a joke at first, but when she saw your serious expression she knew this wasn’t a joke.<br/>
- Sighing, she opens up her arms, for you to hug her. She knows she can’t stop you at all, knowing that you’re determined compared to others.<br/>
- She’s not initiating it, so you have to initiate it first. You just eventually pounce on her, instantly wrapping your arms around her.<br/>
- She staggers back for a bit, but she doesn’t do anything at all. She just stands there, watching you hug her, before she reluctantly puts a hand up to your head and just pats it.<br/>
- Eventually, she had to pull you away, knowing that this could drag on for forever if no one stopped it. Even if you didn’t want it to end, you’re just happy that she allowed you to hug her. “I hope you’re content.”</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, all Milgram characters enjoy their hugs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh to hug haruka</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fuuta w/ an arcade addict s/o scenario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fuuta w/ an arcade addict s/o.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- This little arcade addict has mixed feelings about the both of your very very frequent arcade escapades.<br/>
- (And by frequent, I mean basically everyday.)<br/>
- He pretends that he doesn’t really like going to arcades w/ you because he’s afraid he’ll appear on social media and get doxxed or something, so he isn’t clingy and is pretty rough.<br/>
- But in reality, he absolutely LOVES your arcade dates. Your star-eyes when you win a prize is absolutely adorable, and your pout when the machine doesn’t give you the red panda plushie you wanted just makes him think: how did he score an s/o as sweet and as cute as they are?<br/>
- However, he finds this addiction a bit concerning. The fact that you can make machines spit our prizes like nothing... Admittedly, it makes him feel a bit envious.<br/>
- With that envy, he always challenges you everytime you go to one. Like, “I bet that I can score higher than you on taiko!” Or, “I challenge you to a dance-off!”<br/>
- Which honestly just ends with you losing on purpose, just so you could see Fuuta’s happy face. Sure, he’d brag in front of your face and on social media, but hey, it was worth it, to see his grin.<br/>
- “Hmph, I went easy on you and still lost? Tch.” He’d ruffle your hair though.<br/>
- When YOU win, he’d get all pouty and he would be very grumpy. He’d be all tsundere about it. “I was just going easy on you! Don’t expect me to go easy on you next time!”<br/>
- You’d just make it up to him by giving him the prize you won and/or buying some of his favorite foods while the both of you walk home.<br/>
- As for that plushie? Well, you FINALLY got it after hours (minutes) and hours (minutes) of trying. Now? It was in Fuuta’s arms, as you two walked home with goofy grins and light hearts. Needless to say, you both enjoyed your day, and you both look forward to the more visits to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>